


Pizza and Chill

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Bucky and you have a day off, and engage in some strenuous activities. He's in charge of dinner.





	Pizza and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> _Drabble idea from a conversation between @thecapthebirdandthearm on tumblr and me. Damn, the title suck so hard. My apologies for that._

"Half of... Yes. Avengers Tower. Yes, Avengers Tower, you heard that right. Uhm... At 6, I think. That should be good. Thanks!"

I caught the last of his conversation just as I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel down my damp hair. I took a moment to ogle him where he stood with his back to me in nothing but low hanging sweats that showed me just enough of his ass to have me salivating. "Who was that?"

Bucky spun around, quickly glancing up as he was typing away on his phone. "Steve. Mission details for next week." I raised an eyebrow, I knew he was lying. But he finally tossed his phone onto the counter and looked at me properly. "Damn, doll. You trying to kill me?"

I looked down at myself and shrugged. "You wanted a day with just the two of us. No Avengers, no work. Why dress up for that, I figured."

"Why, indeed." Bucky stalked towards me, his eyes raking over my body. "Those red panties I love so much." Grabbing me behind my back, he pressed my hips to his. "That black top, and..." The metal hand pulled at the hem of the neckline and he peeked inside. "Yeah, no bra."

I glanced up at his blue eyes, and a few dark locks escaped his bun and fell forward to frame that face I loved so much. "I wanted to be comfortable, Sergeant." That earned me a growl, and his grip on me tightened. He was hardening between us and I felt my core pulsate with need for him.

"Told you to be careful calling me that," he warned, his voice low and menacing, before he crashed his lips against mine. My body responded immediately, my arms snaking around his neck, pressing myself to him, needing him as close as possible. Bucky moved his lips against mine, stealing my breath before moving on to my jawline. The metal hand tugged on my hair, forcing me to expose my neck to him and he wasted no time finding that spot that had me curling my toes.

"I like danger, Sergeant," I managed to breathe out between moans. This earned me a light bite to my neck and my fists clenched around the hair in his neck, loosening the scrunchie he wore.

Bucky stopped everything for a moment, his forehead resting on my shoulder, and I thought I had done or said something wrong. But then he growled, reached for my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped myself around him as he carried me to the couch. He then dropped me onto the chaise part of it. "This goes," he said, the metal hand grabbed my top and tore it open in the front, pulling out from under me. "And this." The metal hand made short work of my underwear too.

I looked up at my Winter Soldier to glare at him for ruining my clothes. But with the way he was towering at me, I could only squirm with need. I couldn't even feel embarrassed all exposed like that, not when he looked at me with that hunger in his now almost black eyes.

"You're overdressed, James."

Slowly, he pulled down the black sweats. I could hear the faint sound of his cock bouncing against his stomach as it was let free.

"Commando, soldier?" I inquired, licking my lips at the sight that greeted me when he straightened up and kicked the clothes away.

"I wanted to be comfortable, agent," Bucky shot my words back at me.

Giggling, I shook my head at him. But he wiped the grin off my face when one metal hand and one flesh hand landed on my knees, pulling them apart, exposing me even further.

"Oh, doll, so wet for me already." Bucky knelt down, swiped his tongue over my folds once, making me gasp in surprise, before crawling up the length of my body. Only stopping when his tip pressed against my core, his breath hot on my face. I arched my hips, needing him inside me, but he kept himself just out of reach. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"Bucky," I whined. My body didn't have time for his teasing.

"Tell me what you want." His voice grew more commanding, and I swear I almost came right then and there.

I looked up into his eyes. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk, Sergeant." Without any more hesitation, Bucky pushed himself inside me. "James..."

* * *

"You okay, doll?"

I had been trying to catch my breath for the past couple of minutes, but my body was still twitching with aftershocks. Buck was lying on his side, his head leaning on his metal arm, his flesh hand resting across my stomach. "Yeah, James. Just feeling you still."

"You were so good, love, so good." He leant down, lips pressed against mine in a chaste kiss.

"Can we not leave this couch for the rest of the day?" I lifted one slightly shaking hand to cup his face.

"Anything you want."

I hummed appreciatively, but I was starting to feel cold. "Grab a blanket, Bucky."

"Am I not hot enough for you, doll?" he replied, but reached over the side of the couch to grab one of the blankets that had fallen down in our rush to fuck each other.

"You made me sweaty. So now I'm cold. And grab the remote, I wanna watch TV." I pouted at him and he sighed as he got up to grab the remote. But as he laid down behind me again and handed me the remote, pulling two blankets over us, he smiled, kissing my shoulder.

I rolled around and let him spoon me as I clicked quickly through the channels, there wasn't really anything worth looking at. But while I settled on the lesser of all the evils – an old sitcom, I found that I wasn't able to concentrate anyway. Bucky all naked and pressed against my back, his breath warm on my skin as he watched the show over my shoulder, his flesh hand lazily drawing circles on my stomach.

Bucky had worn me out, and he had this incredible ability to always make me feel so safe and comfortable and warm in his arms, that I was soon feeling my eyes flutter close. And I would have fallen asleep right there, if it hadn't been for my stomach deciding it needed sustenance.

"Hungry, baby?"

"Hmm, starving actually." I made to get up and do something about it, but Bucky tightened his grip on me.

"Not yet, let's finish watching this first."

"But it's horrible! I can't believe I thought this was good... Come on, Bucky. I wanna eat."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, causing me to groan. And when Bucky scrambled up, wrapped a blanket around his hips and went to open it, I groaned again at the sight.

I made sure I stayed low enough behind the back of the couch when he opened the door. "Y-your pizza, sir." A young girl stood there, blushing like mad, holding onto a pizza box I recognised from my favourite place.

Bucky grabbed a few bills from the table by the door and handed them to the girl. "Keep the change," he said, and I know he winked at her, given how she blushed if possible even deeper. He grabbed the pizza and pushed the door with his leg. The moment it clicked shut, he let the blanket fall to the floor and sauntered over to the couch, dropping the box onto the table. "You were hungry?"

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you more..." I groaned as I tore open the box and saw that he had gotten half my favourite and half his favourite. I snatched a slice and took a bite, moaning at the taste.

"You'll love me even more when you find out what I have planned for dessert." Bucky sat down, his eyes dark. "I'll give you a hint."

He seized the back of my head with his hand and pressed his lips to mine. The taste of my favourite topping mixed with the flavour of him, and I knew I had found my new favourite taste in the world. Then, before I realised what he was doing, his other hand moved between my thighs, one warm finger dipped quickly in between my folds. My eyes fluttered close and I felt a rush of warmth pooling at my core again. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked his finger, moaning. "That's gonna be so tasty with the ice cream and chocolate sauce I bought yesterday."

I shivered at all the images that flooded my brain at his words. Looking down, I saw that he was hardening again. I licked my lips, wanting nothing more than to take that glorious cock in my mouth, but if I was going to keep up with that man, I needed this pizza first.


End file.
